The present invention relates to a stocker in a reel supply apparatus for a main operation machine as in the case where, for example, tobacco roll paper reels are required to be sequentially supplied to a cigarette rolling machine as the paper is used.
In order to supply this kind of reels automatically, it is a usual practice to provide an automatic control travelling carrier along with a main operation machine, and the reels are delivered to the main operation machine through said travelling carrier. At this time, a stocker is required in order to deliver the supporting reels to the main operation machine in consecutive manner.
A conventional apparatus for supporting and delivering this kind of reels is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open to Public (Kokai Koho) No. Sho 57(1982)-156945. However, in this prior art, since reels are supported on three conveyor belts by facing the outer peripheral portions thereof in the axial direction and delivered by means of cooperation of the respective reels, there are such disadvantages as that reels having different outer diameters cannot be supported and handling is troublesome since the reels are readily damaged at the outer peripheral portions during delivery.
The present invention is accomplished in view of the above.